


Safe

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, What is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar





	

It had been weeks. Everyone was getting worried, from Eve on to Jenkins. It didn’t matter much for the time being. Something was up and it was far more than obvious – at least for most of them. The other librarians kept at their own work, teaming up several times in the last few weeks. Their last outing had turned up some rather cryptic notes, riddles that had to be solved before it was too late. She took a deep breath, sitting down at Flynn’s desk, staring over the numbers that had been far more important than the questions they answered. She was getting anxious as she began figuring them out. One step at a time, she told herself silently, getting up when Jenkins entered the room.

“I need to go.” 

It was the middle of the night, there wasn’t a doubt that the others had gone home and gone to bed, she ensured that they got their sleep considering one misstep ment the end of a librarian’s life. Jenkins offered to call a cab and she thanked him but declined the offer. The first location was only a few minutes’ walk away and she wanted to be certain she wouldn’t miss it. She tapped the coordinates into her phone’s GPS. It took her to the middle of an alley. She was grabbed from behind by someone and quickly turned the tables on them, pinning the larger man against the building across the alley, a knife held to his throat. 

“Tell me where he is.” She growled.

“No.” 

She pressed the knife harder until it was digging into the skin of the man’s jaw. She wasn’t in the mood for playing games – something this incompetent fool. He sighed, valuing his life over letting her kill him. 

“Warehouse at the docks. 35C.” He muttered. 

She let him go and set off, hailing a cab. She promised the cabbie a nice tip for disregarding as many traffic laws as possible. She wasn’t going to give up hope. She needed to get to Flynn. The notes had been clear that he couldn’t take much more of a beating. The cab took a sharp turn and her thoughts were pulled to a stop as the cab parked just outside a fence. Eve handed him the cash, assuring the man she wasn’t worried about the change. She sent a quick text off to Jenkins to notify him that a way out would be needed as soon as she had Flynn secured. She shoved her phone into her pocket and hopped the fence, silently begging Flynn to hold on just a tad longer. She quickly found the warehouse mentioned by the man swathed in darkness. She was outnumbered though the LiTs walked through a door to her left and she was immediately relieved somewhat that Jenkins had made the assumption she would need back-up. She was grateful for the help and wasted no time formulating a plan.

“Stone, with me. Cassandra and Jones, go get Flynn. He’s near the back. Take this.” She handed Ezekiel a crowbar. “Look after him and be careful.”

Jones didn’t bother making a joke about her being far too serious, it wasn’t exactly a secret that she loved Flynn, it was clear to anyone with functioning eyes. He tugged Cassandra toward the back of the building silently. Eve turned to Stone, planning a distraction. 

She led him through the front door, unlocked as it was. It was almost out of nowhere that they were surrounded, some sort of cloaking magic having been employed. She started a fight, they didn’t have to win but instead hold out just long enough for Cassandra and Jones to get out with Flynn. She dodged as many hits as she could, keeping an eye on Stone’s status. It wasn’t long after she spotted the tell tale glow behind a doorway and she notified Stone. The two made a beeline for it, making it through just before the portal closed. 

After taking a moment or so to catch her breath, Eve assessed the situation, asking the others if they were okay. After all seemed just fine, she allowed her attention to be drawn to Flynn’s condition and the fact he was missing from the room. 

“Where’s-“ 

“Up the stairs, four doors down to the left. Lights are low and Jenkins is fixing him up.” Cassandra cut her off. 

“Thanks.” Eve nodded slightly before heading off that way. 

Despite what little she knew of his condition, she had to see. She paused at the door before opening it, lingering in the doorway as Jenkins finished up his work. 

“Hey… How is he?” 

“He’ll survive. It’s reduced to mostly bruising now. Had a few major injuries.” 

Eve nodded slightly, looking past Jenkins to where Flynn was laying on a cot, curled into himself. She knew Jenkins must’ve noticed her worry as he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“You should rest too.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Eve insisted stubbornly. 

“There’s an extra cot in the corner. I’m sure he’d prefer to wake with you there. Lay down at least.” 

“Alright…” She agreed begrudgingly. 

She didn’t want to sleep but she knew that eventually her exhaustion would get the best of her. Jenkins nodded and left her alone in the room. Eve closed the door once he was out, deciding to set up the cot if only for a place to sit. She paused when a soft whimper was heard, glancing to her side. Flynn was curled tighter in on himself and she felt a sudden need to hold him. She didn’t want to either wake him or aggrivate his injuries, so she settled for brushing a hand through his hair, murmuring words of comfort until he settled back into what she hoped was a restful sleep, still worrying needlessly. She pushed her cot against his and laid down, reaching across to grab his hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. She felt her body relax into a restless sleep despite the fact that she was almost eerily still. 

Some time later, Flynn woke in a panic but in her exhaustion, Eve didn’t stir too much, waking enough to scoot over and make room for Flynn on the small cot. Flynn didn’t hesitate, crawling onto her cot and curling against her. Eve instinctively wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight as she forced herself to wake completely. Flynn closed his eyes tight, making a soft sound of content, feeling safe for the first time since he’d gone missing. 

“What happened?” She whispered.

“Misstep.” He responded, not wanting to talk about it.

Eve didn’t bother saying anything else or pushing him to tell her what happened. She knew him well enough to know that he would tell her at his own pace.


End file.
